


Want

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t easy, living with Dean the way he does. His brother is always in reach - an arms-length across the Impala, across the table, across the narrow gap between motel room beds. Every touch has to be necessary or it has to be chaste. Anything else poses the risk of becoming other, and that’s just not a risk Sam is willing to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

It isn’t easy, living with Dean the way he does. His brother is always in reach - an arms-length across the Impala, across the table, across the narrow gap between motel room beds. Every touch has to be necessary or it has to be chaste. Anything else poses the risk of becoming  _other,_  and that’s just not a risk Sam is willing to take. 

So he sticks to patching his brother up, to trading backslaps and shoulder pats, to brotherly bouts of wrestling; all things that are perfectly normal for them. Sometimes, its hard for it to be enough, especially when Dean spends the night with a pretty little thing at his side. Sam envies the stroke of Dean’s hands over her side and hip, at the way she can freely push herself up against his broad chest and tease her fingers along strong arms. 

 _Not fair,_ a little part of his mind whispers. Shots of whiskey  sometimes drown it out. Other times, silence only comes after Sam’s put his hand to work in the dark of the half-empty motel room. 

Living in the bunker is both easier and harder. Sure, Dean isn’t in the same room or car as him all the time now … but that’s exactly the problem. There are less reasons to touch here, and Sam finds that he has to make up excuses to seek out his brother’s company. Movie nights help, and, eventually, they have nights of watching Game of Thrones and the Walking Dead, squashed side by side on a bed or couch. 

Just when Sam’s settled into a new way of life, of course, is when things go to shit. Dean’s gone on a run into town, determined to try out a new recipe and needing to get supplies. Sam figures he has an hour or so, and slips off to the shower. Hot water feels incredible cascading down his back and over his chest, but it isn’t until he soaps himself up with some of Dean’s body wash that his cock really takes interest. 

The scent of his brother envelopes him in a steamy cloud, and its all too easy to close his eyes and wrap one soapy hand around his cock. Sam fantasizes about Dean’s hands on him, touching and stroking just right and  about his face buried against Dean’s neck, inhaling that comforting and arousing brother-smell. He shudders, stroking faster, wondering how much richer that scent would be buried between his brothers legs … 

Dean’s name echoes off the tile as Sam shoots over his hand and onto the shower floor, water washing away his come in diluted white swirls. Clumsily, he paws at the knobs to turn off the water, slumping against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. He only dries himself enough to keep from dripping on the floor, tying the towel around his waist for the walk back to his room. 

It’s rather like being socked in the gut, seeing Dean standing in the hallway. His brother’s eyes are wide and his face has a flush creeping across it. 

When Dean takes a step forward, Sam shuts his eyes. He’s prepared for the fight, to take whatever punches Dean throws his way, and he braces himself when his back hits the wall as Dean pushes him backward. 

What he isn’t prepared for is Dean pressing close, practically nuzzling into Sam’s neck and that’s when Sam realizes that the line of a very hard cock is pressing into his thigh.  _Dean’s_  very hard cock.

“Smell like me, Sam. You come like that, imagining me there with you?” Dean’s hand snakes down to cup Sam’s soft, sensitive cock and he can’t hold back the gasp. “Yeah, you sure did, little brother. Heard you.” 

“Dean,” Sam whines, body tingling at the over stimulation as Dean fondles him, mind not quite caught up to what’s happening. “You don’t -” 

“Oh, little brother, I do. And now I know you do, too. You and me, Sammy, we’re going to have a little fun, soon as you’re ready to go again.” Dean punctuates his words with a little squeeze of Sam’s cock, chuckling lowly at the little cry Sam gives. “Until then, why don’t you show me what else you’ve been thinkin’ about?” 

Finally, Sam’s brain catches up with the rest of him, and he flips them around, pinning Dean against the wall and sliding down to his knees. Turns out, Dean tastes even better than he smells. 


End file.
